


Hi

by Justsomeone99



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone99/pseuds/Justsomeone99
Summary: Sam and Bucky had been friends for the past ten years; well they weren’t friends right away but the managed to get there. The problem is Bucky likes Sam, probably more than just like but he isn’t his soulmate or that what he thought but an old video is about to change his life forever.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 55





	Hi

**Author's Note:**

> Another soulmate fanfic because I got this idea. I hope the characters are not to OoC I tried my best.
> 
> Warning for bad described panic attack.

When Bucky was thirteenth his soul mark showed up normally, he was really excited he had been waiting too long for this. At first, he thought that Steve, his best friend, was his soulmate but didn’t happen, he cried all night when his mother told him gently that Steve wasn’t his soulmate. But that was in the past, he was a grown man now and was ready to find his better half, his one and only, his soulmate. The sting was brief and Bucky closed his eyes until it stopped, in his wrist now lay the first words his soulmate would say to him.

“WHAT!?” He screamed, worrying his mother and sister.  
“Bucky, dear, what happened?” His mother said. And the only thing he could do was show her.  
“Hi” His little sister Becca read his soul mark out loud.  
“Oh… my precious boy” His mother said and hug him when Bucky’s eyes started to wet.  
“It could be anyone… Mom, all people say ‘Hi’ when they met. How could I possibly know if I meet my soulmate!?” His mother didn’t know what to say, because it was true, normally people have a little bit longer or complex phrases but no, Bucky only had a sad and useless ‘Hi’.

Later that day, he talked to Steve, he told him how he was designated to be alone forever because of his stupid soul mark. Steve only laughed but hug him sympathetically. Steve was younger than him by almost four months so they would have to wait until his words showed up. When that finally happen Bucky was mildly upset, Steve words were completely normal and unique ‘Hey skinny kid, stop that or you would break´ were the words in Steve wrist, which was a direct reference to Steve’s physical state and his constant need to do things that could potentially kill him. 

“Don’t worry Buck, I’m certain that you will find your soulmate eventually… you just need to meet a bunch of new people!” Steve told him with a bright smile. “And until that happens you will always have me! Your BFF”

Steve kept his promise. Even when in high school he found his soulmate.

“I can’t believe he is my soulmate Buck, he is mean and egocentric and… It can’t be him” Steve complained. Steve was running in the track, which was contraindicated by his doctor… and he looked like he was about to faint, when Anthony Stark passed by and screamed at him. If Steve wasn’t about to faint because of the exercise the sound of the words printed in his wrist almost did it.  
“On the bright side, he is rich as fuck and apparently a genius” Tony Stark was really famous, the rumors said he could have probably skip high school and went directly to collage but he decided to have a little more normal experience and the professors said he was wasting his potential by drinking and partying like there was no tomorrow.  
“And a playboy. Don’t forget that part” He was also known for all the people he had fucked, almost half school. “Would he even be fateful? Am I even his soulmate?”  
“Based on his reaction when you scream at him ‘watch me, I’ll shut your moth’ I think you are Stevie” Bucky patted Steve’s back sympathetically, he knew Steve was feeling miserable but he couldn’t do much about it.

To absolutely no one surprise after a few months, Steve and Tony were the most popular couple in the school. They even go to the same college. By that time Steve had miraculously gain weight and muscle and was now like a model. Bucky decided that school wasn’t his thing and tried to invest himself in his music. 

Then everything changed. Bucky was passing a rough path; he had no money his manager had basically told him that he should start looking for other ways to live because music wasn’t going to get him anywhere. He wasn’t good enough. He knew he shouldn’t have drove that night, he was in his right senses, he was devastated. He had just wanted to go home and rest. When a drunk driver hit his car and everything turned black.

He lost seven months of his life and his left arm. He woke up in a hospital his mother cried and his sister hugged him like if she let go, he would get unconscious again. He wasn’t fine, apparently if you don’t use your body for seven months is difficult to start using it again and sometimes, he just spaced out and notice after a while that a huge amount of time had passed. 

“Hey jerk, you lived” Steve told him when he came to visit him.  
“Nice to see you too, punk” He managed to use his right arm to ruffle Steve’s hair. “How’s school?”  
“Great. I’m graduating soon and Tony is about to finish his first doctorate, he was really holding back in high school…” He put a lovely expression, of completely infatuation and love. Bucky faked disgust and then smiled, it was nice to see that things were great between the pair.  
“I asked about you Stevie, not about him. Where is he? I don’t think I ever saw the two of you apparat since you started dating”  
“Oh, you know, he has stuff to do…” Something was wrong.  
“Steven Rogers you are and always be a shitty liar. What are you not telling me? Did you guys break up? Steve if he had done something that hurt you, I swear…”  
“Buck… I… the…” Bucky started to freak out, his heart monitor beeped loudly, Steve looked down, he was trying to make himself as small as possible “The car that hit yours… the driver… the drunk driver was Howard Stark. He and his wife didn’t survive the impact.”  
“I killed Tony’s parents” The crushing reality hit him like a truck.  
“No Buck! You didn’t do it. It was his fault not yours!” Steve was quick, he knew him well after all. But he didn’t hear him, he didn’t care if Steve was right or not.  
“You… you should leave Steve” He told him and turned around, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, even if he knew that wouldn’t be possible.  
“Buck please, don’t do this. Buck…” 

After he got the clearance of the hospital he tried to disappear. He hid but it was impossible to be completely isolated, first because he told his mother and sister where he was going because he didn’t want them to worry about him and obviously Steve was stubborn and managed to convince them to tell him where he was. That didn’t mean he had to open the door when Steve came by. 

It took him some time, but he started writing music again to grief and let go of his emotions, he became mildly famous on internet, and received a lot of invitations to play in different places but he didn’t want to. He couldn’t play any instrument, he used software programs to compensate that, so he didn’t want people to see him just playing something in a computer and he still spaced out, he was terrified of thinking what people would think if that happened in the middle of a performance. He almost never left his apartment for the same reason, being an amputate attracted to many unwanted attentions and stares. He tormented himself reading again and again the news after the crash. Media was harsh and they even predicted that Steve and Tony would break up because of him. Gladly they didn’t.

“Open up” Bucky almost jumped from his window when he heard the voice in the other side of the door. “It’s just me, no Steve here”  
“Why are you here?” He asked, because he knew it was completely useless to pretend, he wasn’t home.  
“I have something for you and I want to talk” One of the things he hated more about Tony Stark was when he used his petulant tone, like what he said was what had to happen no questions asked. He opened the door anyway

Tony was carrying a big black box. He enters as if the house was his and pushed around the pizza boxes and other take outs, until the couch was visible and placed the box on the floor. Then he gestured him to sit. 

“Tony…” What was he supposed to say? He knew an apology wouldn’t bring Tony’s mother but he had to say something.  
“Take your shirt off” Tony said while he opened the box.  
“I´m— What?” He was so confused.  
“Take your shirt off Barnes. We can talk about feeling and all that stuff while I test this on you” Inside the box was a shiny arm a prosthetic. Bucky slowly take off his shirt.  
“Tony… I’m really sorry about what happened” He said while Tony got closer and started to test the arm.  
“It wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry it took him so long to understand it, I was getting there when Steve got the new that you had woke up and I just couldn’t…” He looked at him, not because of what he was saying more like silently asking for permission to touch him. Bucky nodded. “I should have been there, but losing my mom was hard… Then Steve told him what happened and I felt horrible, because I know…” Bucky felt something like tickles when Tony attached the arm. But he was more focused in Tony and what he was saying. “What I’m trying to say is that I don’t blame you, okay? I know it wasn’t your fault, you didn’t want this… And I’m glad that you are alive” Tony looked at him at the last part and smiled. Bucky felt overwhelmed.  
“Tony I…” And then he felt it, like a miracle the robotic arm moved.  
“It works” Tony seemed surprised and marveled.  
“Thank you” Bucky didn’t resist and hugged him.

They talked some more; they had been friends after all. And they tested the arm it worked almost perfectly. Bucky even tried to play his guitar a little it wasn’t that bad and Tony promised to adjust it at Stark Industries. He just had to go there.

“You should go out more, you know that Steve worries” Tony said to him when he was leaving  
“I’ll think about it” He answered honestly.  
“Steve birthday is next weekend you are invited. So, you better come!” He screamed the last part from the stairs. 

The next day Steve came, he was surprised when Bucky open at the first ring. He was amazed by the arm and Bucky thought that when he finished telling him what had happen that Steve had fall more (if that was even possible) for Tony. By the time Steve left Bucky had already agreed to come to his birthday party.

By Saturday he was regretting his life choices. He had gone to Stark Industries where a young intern had painted and adjusted the arm, now it had a rich black color with gold details. It ran perfectly and felt like he had grown a new arm again, which was impressive. But he wasn’t sure if he could go out with it, he felt it would drag too much attention… and he hadn’t been in a place with a lot of people in a while. He was anxious and nervous but he had promised he would go. He fixed his hair like he could, he didn’t remember having made a conscious decision of letting his hair grown that long, he fixed it in a bun took a deep breath and left.

When he arrived, he felt his palm cover in sweat, he was breathing a little difficultly. The party was in a bar and there was a lot of people, strangers. He got in a corner and tried to calm down. He shouldn’t have come it was such a bad idea, he felt as if he was going to black out. He closed his eyes and then…

“Bucky!” He felt as if he had actually black out, one second he was in the corner and the next one he was being dragged by Steve which he never saw approach. “I’m so glad you came”

They ate and drank; Steve was having fun and Bucky too. 

“Bucky, I need you to meet someone” Steve said at some point, he dragged him to a table where Rhodey, Tony best friend was talking with someone.  
“Bucky, this is Sam. Sam this is Bucky” The man turned around and man wasn’t he devastating? He had brown skin and perfect cheekbones; his eyes were deep rich brown too. He was more than handsome he wasn’t sure if there was a world to describe that.  
“Hey…” Sam said. He seemed a little aware of him.  
“Oh yes… Hi… I’m Bucky” Bucky hold his hand awkwardly, he felt like a fool, but that was the consequence of not having human interaction for more than a year.  
“Yeah I know, Steve just said that” Okay, rude. Was the other dude seriously making fun of him?  
“Wait I know who you are, you are the roommate Steve always complained about” That wasn’t true, well the roommate part it was, Steve had told him that in collage he had a roommate called Sam that was really nice and all… He complained about him once and Bucky couldn’t even remember why he complained.  
“And you are Steve’s best friend, right? The one that never leaves his house and makes Steve worry all the time”

He left. Man, that Sam dude was horrible, he knew nothing about him… He got outside and he didn’t know what kind of mistake he did. It was four of July after all. The fireworks started and suddenly he wasn’t there, he was in his car spinning, hearing everything crash, hearing a wheel explode and… and…

“You are outside a bar” He heard someone said… his breathing was too fast it was hurting himself, he tried to focus on the person talking to him but he couldn’t his vision was blurry. “C´mon man, you are safe here… Breathe, match this rhythm” He heard someone inhaling an exhaling loudly and he tried, his breaths came labored but he managed to get there. The world around him became sharp again. And he came face to face with Sam that was looking at him worryingly.  
“C’mon laugh, make fun of how fuck up I am” He said bitterly.  
“Really? I mean, we didn’t exactly start good, but I would never make fun of you because you have a fucking flashback… We should probably go inside, though, more fireworks are coming” Sam extended a hand, and that’s when Bucky noticed he was in the floor. He took his hand reluctantly.  
“Great some shitty lights make me a mess” He felt pretty dumb but Sam was cool about it, like if this wasn’t the first time, he saw a grown man sitting in the floor outside a bar completely out of himself. Like that was normal.  
“Is quite normal you know? After a traumatic event some people develop PTSD, you don’t need to be so harsh with yourself” Sam opened the door for him and made a mockery sign of ‘after your’ and Bucky had to bit his inner cheek to prevent his smile form showing. He just had a flashback and instead of got stuck thinking about it, Sam was trying to make him feel better and normal.  
“You are just saying that to make me feel better so stop” Bucky told him, he spotted Steve in the crowd.  
“Alright if you want to believe that I would not correct you… this time” Sam told him with a tone that left Bucky wondering why had they come after each other throats at the beginning.  
“So, you are saying we´ll see each other again?” Said Bucky.  
“Well we are both Steve’s friends, aren’t we?”

Sam was right, after Steve’s party they saw each other again, they banter, bother each other and laughed together. Steve even once complained that they got along better between them than with him and he knew them before. Sam helped Bucky got out more, they lived really close so Bucky could call him and they would go out, sometime just around the corner and that. Bucky still had bad days or weeks when he felt disconnected or something triggered a memory of the accident. Sometimes he was with Sam and lose time, every time he came back to himself Sam wasn’t where he last saw him, but closer, waiting for him to come back. 

Natasha came to him like a blessing, she approach him outside of a coffee shop and told him if he could play some of his music in her club, he was already telling her no when she exclaimed that she didn’t take a no for an answer, that she should text him the specification, that everything he needed would be there. Bucky ignored her, but she appeared again and again, until Bucky was sure she was stalking him.

“I already told you that I don’t do performances” Bucky told him in one occasion.  
“Have you ever done a performance?” She asked like she knew the answer.  
“Then try doing one in my club, if it’s a completely failure I would stop insisting” For some reason he didn’t believe her.  
“I can’t do it” He was still terrified of the idea.  
“You wouldn’t know if you don’t try” She had a Machiavellian look on her eyes. She checked her watch.  
“Natasha?” Sam voice sounded behind him. Bucky wasn’t aware that Natasha and Sam knew each other, he had kept her in secret because he didn’t want Sam to side with her and insist on the performances but now…  
“Sam good to see you, very punctual as always” It took Bucky a few seconds to understand what was happening.  
“Bucky… What are you doing here?” He hated that Natasha had dragged Sam into this.  
“Oh, you know, I was just passing around and I saw Bucky here. I recognize him from that photo that he put on his last album and I thought he could do a performance in my club. Don’t you think is a great idea?” Natasha was lying, she was completely and absolutely lying. She was talking like it was the first time they ever saw each other and that everything in this ‘casual’ meeting was accidental.  
“It could be… What do you think Bucky? I mean, your music is amazing” 

Bucky felt his cheeks hot; he knew Sam knew he compose and play, but he hadn’t known that Sam had taken the time to hear his music and he thought it was amazing. He wondered if Natasha had showed him the music, just so he could use Sam against him. Natasha wasn’t a bad person, but she was really insistent and focused on what she wanted. 

“I… I…” Bucky still didn’t want to do it.  
“Oh, text me your answer later I have to go! But I’m sure it will be a yes” and with that Natasha left.  
“Whoa, she is really something else” Bucky felt something strange, like sadness but not quite. Sam was looking at the door where Natasha disappeared with an amazed expression. Perhaps Sam liked her… It’s not like Bucky was jealous or anything, it had nothing to do with the fact that Bucky was happier when Sam was around, or how anytime something happened to him good or bad he wanted to tell Sam or how he loved when they were in each other apartments… Bucky was fucked.

Bucky avoided everyone in the next days. Everyone just assume he was having one of those bad days which he was grateful. He had fall in love with Sam without even realizing it. He knew how bad that was… Sam had told him once he had dated a guy that wasn’t his soulmate and how devastated Sam had been when that guy found his soulmate after two years of relationship. Sam and the other guy tried to make it work but at the end… well long story short, it didn’t work. And Sam lost all contact with that guy. 

He didn’t know what to do, he knew Sam wasn’t his soulmate, the first thing he had told him was a ‘Hey´, close enough but not quite there. He looked at his arm, were the H and the I rested… Sometimes he wished that Sam had told him ‘Hi’ instead… he even dreamt about it. It was such a vivid dream, he was in the corner of a bar just passing by and then Sam would come closer and they would say hi to each other, then Sam eyes would show surprise and he would smile softly, it was Bucky’s favorite dream.  
Bucky knew he eventually had to come out again, but how could he be around Sam now? After his first revelation he only found more and more things. He wanted to be with Sam so badly, with the person that understood him and didn’t care he sometimes lost time, the one that make him laugh and hold him when flashbacks came by. He loved everything about him, the passion he expressed when he was talking about something he liked, the way he always helped anyway he could, how he treated everyone equally and make sure everyone felt integrated… He had to stop.

He called Natasha and told her that he would do the performance. He remembered what Steve had told him many years ago, he had to meet new people. If he managed to find his soulmate then he wouldn’t have to worry about his feeling for Sam anymore. It was a shitty plan but it was all he could thought about it.

“I’m so proud of you Bucky” Steve told him after his performance, obviously all his friends had come and even his sister that lived in another state had flown just to see him. Bucky was proud of himself too, he managed to ease his nerves and in the middle of the concert he found out he was enjoying it. And at the end when the crow clapped, he just smiled.

“Sounds even better live” Sam told him and Bucky was grateful that the lights had burn his cheeks a little or else the reddish on his face would be much obvious.  
“So, aren’t you interested in having a manager Bucky?” Tony asked him.  
“Tony no, you barely sleep right now you can’t be Bucky’s manager” Steve hold his boyfriend and kissed him before Tony could think in a comeback.  
“Well while you do that, I think I will… go see Natasha” He actually was planning on talking with anyone, he had a mission after all.  
“Bucky! Bucky man, don’t leave me here with these two!” He heard Sam scream but he ignored it. 

His plan failed spectacularly, at first everything was fine, he talked to new people, but suddenly it was too much, too many voices. He hadn’t thought he was that famous, but suddenly there were people asking him to sign things or taking a picture with him, and he lost it. In a moment everything was spinning and he wasn’t sure where he was. He was trapped and couldn’t breathe and… and…

“Rhythm… just follow it” There was a hand on his back, centering him. He took deep and slow breaths until he could match the other person.  
“Sam…” He knew who the other person was.  
“Yeah buddy, is me… You were handling it very well, but I think it was too much. Don’t worry you will get there” Bucky felt like crying, he wanted this forever… he wanted Sam beside him, no one else.  
“Sam… what does your soul mark say?” He wanted to know, maybe that way he could start… he could hide his feeling forever.  
“Okay random question… but here, look it”

Sam left hand was still on his shoulder so Bucky felt when than hand traveled for all his back, Bucky had to repress a shudder. Sam was now half hugging him, and with a smooth movement showed him his right wrist. Bucky almost fainted when he saw the only word that rested there… Bucky didn’t say anything, but used his left hand to slowly take away the sleeve from his own wrist. He put his arm side by side with Sam’s and heard when the other’s breath hitched. 

“No way, you have the same word!” Steve said taking them out of their trance.  
“I had never seen something like that before” Tony commented.  
“Who knew you and I had the same lame word. Our soulmates are really something else” Sam said while he moved. Bucky missed his closeness immediately.  
“Yeah, I mean… I kind of surprised the lack of ‘Hi’ I have received in first meeting in my entirely life” Bucky laughed at his own comment and the others laughed too.

A year passed, Bucky meet a lot of new people, he became friends with three teenagers which was weird, but in his defense one of them was a prodigy and the other one was a genius. He tried to spend less time with Sam, meeting new people all the time, he accepted doing a tour all around the country. He learned how to deal with the flashbacks and panic attacks on his own and with the help of a therapist, until they became rare events. All nights he found himself writing a text to Sam which he eventually deleted, he had to put some distance there. After the tour he even moved, he stopped living in Washington and decided to come back to Brooklyn. 

He even dated, nothing serious, some one-night stands, it was incredible the amount of people that wanted to have sex with him for the only reason he was mildly famous. But nothing worked, because every time he saw Sam he wanted to stay there and never leave. Even when he tried to keep his distance, he realized they talked at least once a week in the phone and almost every day by text. 

And then something happened. Steve came to his place someday telling him that he was going to propose after like fifteen years of being boyfriends, Steve wanted to marry Tony. Finally, he thought, he helped Steve with the proposal, he saw the amazing picture that Steve made for the day and was sure everything would work. Unsurprisingly Tony said yes. Steve asked him and Sam to be the best mans, he didn’t care it was only supposed to be one.

“What is all this?” Bucky asked when he entered and saw boxes of stuff, photo albums and a lot of USBs.  
“Peter wants to do a video for the wedding, so he asked me for videos and photos of Tony and I” Steve answered.  
“And I suppose that I have to look through this and select the best ones?” There were a lot.  
“Can you do this Bucky? Please, I need to go to the tailor and then cake testing and I just don’t have the time. You can ask Sam to come, tell him is some best man duty or something”  
“Yeah, yeah, sure thing punk. Just go already” Steve smiled to him and mumble an apology before he left.

Bucky texted Sam, and the other one answered him that he would be there in twenty minutes. That gave Bucky enough time to start. He looked in the albums first and marked some photos that could help. He laughed when he found a photo of high school with skinny Steve and unsure Tony smiling at the camera, he marked that one more than the others. The he went through the videos in a laptop. He clicked in a video and saw the date, that would be one of Steve’s birthdays, based on the date it was probably the first one Bucky assist after his accident. 

The recording started, he didn’t know who had taken the video but it was obviously very drunk, the video moved a lot, he managed to see some glimpses of Steve here and there. Then the cameraman thankfully left his cellphone in a base, and the video became better. It was static but it showed better the party. Bucky even spot himself; he was awkwardly standing with his back plastered against the wall.

“Not a good time for me…” He said to no one.

He was about to move to another video when he saw something. It was Sam, Bucky knew that he had been in that party, after all they had meet there but… Sam was walking towards him and by the look in his own face, Bucky from the recording had seen Sam approach and was nervous. Bucky felt as if the world stopped. He returned the video and make a close up to himself, the sound was terrible, and the phone was too far away to hear what he was saying, but he could read his own lips. He felt his heart beat faster, he returned the video again and again just to be certain he wasn’t hallucinating or something. It had to be, he went to the bathroom mirror and said the word without emitting any sound.  
“Bucky?” Sam said when he entered the apartment. “Bucky are you in here?” What was he supposed to do now? Did Sam know? He couldn’t see his reaction in the video because he was turning his back at the camera. Bucky gulped.  
“I’m here” He said.  
“Is everything alright?” Sam was worried he could hear it in his voice.

Bucky left the bathroom and found Sam in the hallway. 

“What…” He coughed a little, he wasn’t ready but he needed to know “What was the first thing I ever told you?”  
“What!? I don’t know, your name?” He was nervous it was obvious.  
“Don’t lie to me Sam” He was certain now; Sam reaction was everything he needed.  
“Bucky…”  
“No, don’t. We fucking say ‘Hi’ to each other, didn’t we? You have known all this time and you say nothing…” Bucky couldn’t believe it. Did Sam hated so much the idea of having him as a soulmate that preferred to pretend it didn’t happen?  
“Bucky listen to me!” He had never heard Sam scream, he looked at him, Sam seemed desperate. “I didn’t know what to do… When we meet you forget about it. And the Steve introduce you to me and you didn’t recognize me and I thought you were just an asshole that didn’t want me…”  
“That would never be true!” He yelled.  
“I didn’t know that at the moment! Steve didn’t tell me about your accident or anything. It was until later that I understood that you sometimes forgot stuff, when you told me about the repercussion of the crash”  
“That was years ago! You couldn’t tell me in all that time!?”  
“I tried, but I was nervous, I mean you actually forgot about it, everyone says that meeting your soulmate is something unique and unforgettable and still… I thought it was a fucking divine sign or something. I convince myself that I had imagine the whole thing, after all ‘Hi’ is common word to say to someone you just meet. And I stopped trying, but we kept seeing each other and I thought that maybe we could have a change I mean I have feelings for you Bucky, for a long time I have them. So, I thought that maybe you wouldn’t care if we dated and then you changed.” Bucky felt happy when he heard that Sam had feelings for him. But something still wasn’t right.  
“I change?”  
“Yeah, you gave your first concert in Natasha’s club and then you seemed so desperate to meet new people and everyone knows that if you act like that if because you want to meet your soulmate. I hoped in vain that somehow you would end up remembering… Or that you looked at me the same way I looked at you” Sam sit down in the couch, he just sat down and put his head in his hands. Bucky didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t believe that when he tried to get over his own feelings, he had been so focused on that, he somehow missed that those feelings were reciprocated. That couldn’t be true Bucky would never… Then he remembered his dream.  
“I’m sorry… I think I should leave. Calm down and… I…” Sam started to say. He was already on the door when Bucky sprinted and grabbed him.  
“I thought it was only a dream” He could see Sam confused expression.  
“What?”  
“I remember” He saw that the other wasn’t convinced yet so he started narrating “I was in the corner of the bar, I was about to have my first panic attack I think, I haven’t gone out in a while… And then you showed up, we look at each other and I got really nervous because… well you know how you look right?” Sam chuckled “And the only thing that left my mouth was a fucking ‘Hi’ and I was kind of dying on the inside, because of my great introduction and then you say ‘Hi’ too and smiled and I knew… That it was you” 

Sam didn’t say anything and Bucky let him go. Bucky started to freak out what if it had been only a dream after all? But it couldn’t be he had a fucking video to back up his memory. Maybe they had lost their change it had been almost ten years since they meet… Maybe whatever Sam told he felt for him had died long time ago. He looked at the floor if Sam wanted to leave, he didn’t want to see it. 

“Can I kiss you?” Sam whispered.  
“Yes! I mean… sure… stop laughing” Since apparently the other had decided that laughing was more important, Bucky decided to take the initiative. 

They kissed and everything seem to slowly fall into pace, it felt kind of desperate as if that way they could compensate all the time they lost for that stupid memory loss. But Bucky felt in his heart that it had been that bad, he had fall in love with someone without the knowledge of that they were actually meant to be, he fall in love because of who Sam was, not because destiny say so. 

“They totally had sex in our room” Were the first word Bucky heard the next day.  
“Tony!” He could picture perfectly Steve’s embarrassed face.  
“If we pretend to be asleep do you think they would leave?” Sam said by his side. They should probably haven’t left his clothes all the way to the bedroom but well no one could actually blame them.  
“I hope they do”.

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end a fanfic. I'm sorry.
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated.


End file.
